My Love, My Heart
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Rhodey takes the Suit in Ironman 2 more in a different way. Tony feels betrayed by his friend and unconsciously calls out to his soulmate Bella a Mage, a Seidhr, his heart. She helps him fix everything and stays by his side when he doesn't trust anyone else. How will this change things? How will Bella change the Avengers? And Tony Stark as Ironman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Rhodey takes the Suit in Ironman 2 more in a different way. Tony feels betrayed by his friend and unconsciously calls out to his soulmate Bella a Mage, a Seidhr, his heart. She helps him fix everything and stays by his side when he doesn't trust anyone else. How will this change things? How will Bella change the Avengers? And Tony Stark as Ironman?

Set in Ironman two with different time frame

Really Smart Bella with level of Tony Stark's Intelligence

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony knew he was being an ass and irresponsible but he knew he was dying. And that him dying would kill the person he cares about more then anything else in the world. So he had the right to be out of sorts. But now coming down to his workshop to find one of his suits missing was something he didn't expect.  
"Who took my suit J?" Tony asks but deep in his heart he knew the answer

"It was Colonel Rhodes Sir. He came here last night", JARVIS replies coldly, "He knew I couldn't stop him because he had access and clearence"

Tony puts his head in his hands. He knew it had to be Rhodey as he was the other keyed into that armour. And his lab besides Pepper. He never expected to be betrayed by his best friend. After all Rhodey had promised never to betray him. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"Locate the tracker JARVIS", Tony orders

JARVIS pulls up the maps and Tony watches as the tracker from his suit comes back to being at an army base. Tony swears this was worse then he thought. Rhodey had taken his suit to the fucking army.

"What do I do?" Tony mutters

Tony never felt more betrayed (Besides from Stane) he had spent since he became Ironman to keep that armour out of the military and Rhodey just goes and hands it too them. What should he do?  
"What has got you so conflicted my love?" a voice asks

Tony spins around to see Bella his soulmate with her demons. Bella's full name was Isabella Marie Riviera Tempest Swan. He met Bella before Afghanistan after her vampire boyfriend dumped her. It was love at first sight. And Bella had explained what she was a Seidhr from an Ancient line. She was an Absolute Seidhr or a Tier-Zero Seidhr which was the highest level Seidhr you can get. She was the leader now of the Seidhr High Ancient Council. Her kind found their soulmates by their magic. All Seidhr have demons that change into any animal. They could go invisible to everyone's eyes but their soulmates and other magical's. The Absolute Seidhr have two demons. Bella's were named Rama and Ashieldr.

Absolute Seidhr also had a crescent moon, sun and stars glowing silver birth tattoos on their face. Only magical beings could see it. Her normal eyes were chocolate brown with hints of Gold, Violet, Turquoise and Silver. When she was using her full power her eyes reflected her magic. Her hair was brown with a white, violet and turquoise streak in it signally she was an Absolute Seidhr. When she used her powers or was near her soulmate the white strand glows.  
And Tony was apparently her soulmate. They were bound together now forever. Her long life-span was his. But if they got an illness or combat injury they could die together if their bond was strong enough. Some bonds could get damaged if one soulmate died the other soulmate could join the other in death.

That was why Tony wanted so badly to find a cure to the poisoning. Because he couldn't stand the thought of Bella dying. She was his most loyal and trusted confident. As well as the bond they couldn't betray the other. They couldn't really lie to the other. They could withhold things but they wouldn't like he feeling. And she shared some of her magic with him. But he would never be as powerful as her. But he was powerful in his own right.

His magic was Red and Gold. He was a Tier-Two Enchanter. He was also a Technomage and Technopath.

Bella was currently doing decrees so she could take over as CEO of Stark Industries. Bella was a genius in her own right. She had an IQ to match his own. And Tony admired her skill and genius and just about everything about her. She currently had a Mastery in Electrical Engineering, Mastery in Computer Science, Mastery in Mechanical Engineering, Mastery in Engineering Science, Mastery in Business Studies, Mastery in Political Science, Mastery of Science, Mastery in Public Administration, Degree in Accounting and Finance, Degree in Economics, Degree in Marketing, Degree in Technician, Bachelor of Arts, she had a Pilots License and a firearms license. And she could do five forms off marital arts, in karate she had a black belt. She could weld a staff or sword which Tony made her along with daggers and a sceptre. She had her First Aid certificate. She is a Multilingualism she spoke French, Italian, Spanish, Greek, German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Hebrew, Arabic, Pashto, Russian, Romanian, Swahili, Xhosa, Zulu, Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, Indian, Indonesian and Portuguese.

She was more than qualified to work as CEO of his company. And he would trust her completely with it. He didn't quite trust Pepper and her new PA Natalie Rushman. Something was off about her. His own magic was responding to her lies. But he couldn't make out what. But Bella would.

Now with Rhodey betraying him Bella was the only one he would trust. Not Happy, Not Pepper and especially not Rhodey. Only Bella he would trust. EVER now.

"Who has betrayed you?" Bella asks softly coming over to him and touching his face

"Rhodey", Tony rasps

Bella gasps knowing how much Rhodey meant to Tony and how much Tony had valued their friendship. Because she knew this betrayal would end their friendship. She knew Tony didn't respond well to betrayal.

"What did he do?" Bella asks

"He stole my armour. I had him keyed in. Because I thought I could trust him. But turns out I shouldn't off", Tony replies

Bella swears in her head. Of anything Rhodey could do he took Tony's armour. Tony would probably forgive him doing anything else but his armour and her.

"Why would he steal it?" Bella asks  
"I was being irresponsible. I…am dying", Tony admits

"I admit I felt something through our bond. I was coming here anyway to see what was wrong. What are you dying off?" Bella asks

"Palladium Poisoning. From my Arc Reactor and using the Ironman suit", Tony replies and shows her the damage

The pattern on his neck sticking out. Tony knew Bella was ok with him being Ironman and would never tell him to stop.  
"How long do you have?" Bella asks

"I probably not see my next birthday if I don't find a new element. JARVIS and I have run through all the elements and we can't find one that will work", Tony replies

"So we will have to figure out something", Bella replies firmly

"We?" Tony asks

"Of course we. I can't live without you. We do this together my love", Bella says kissing his lips softly

"Thank you. I love you I don't want you to die", Tony replies softly

"Just as much as I don't want you to die. So we work together but I can buy us some time", Bella replies putting a hand on his chest

Her hand glows Gold, Silver, Red, Turquoise, Violet, Blue, Orange, White and Black as her magic goes inside him. And he feels the relief of her magic in him as she heals the damage. He sighs as the pain leaves him.

She pulls back with a tired sigh and smiles at him.

"Thank you. How much did you heal?" Tony asks her pulling her into his arms  
"I healed want I could. It will give us a lot more time. But if I continue to heal you we have a lot more. But I don't know if I can keep it up indefinitely", Bella admits snuggling into his arms

"Hopefully we will think of a solution. We are both Genius's after all", Tony smirks

Bella laughs, "That we are"

They were content in each others arms. There bond was stronger the longer they were in contact. They could nearly feel each others thoughts and emotions their bond was so strong. Tony sighs as he realises he will have to do something about Rhodey.

"What should I do about Rhodey?" Tony asks Bella

"Whatever you feel best. I will never tell you what to do. It has to come from you. And you alone my love. That is your burden", Bella replies sadly

"I can't trust the military with the suits. And now I can never trust Rhodes again. He knows how big trust is with me. Especially after Stane", Tony informs her

"So what will you do now the military has your suit?" Bella asks

"JARVIS is anyone in the suit at the moment?" Tony asks after a moments thought

"No sir. No heat signature recognised", JARVIS informs Tony

"Well then there is only one thing to do. That I should have already done", Tony says with a sigh and a heavy heart

He lets go of Bella and types on his screen. Bella sees the terminate button.  
"I am going to fry the suits electronics. It will be useless to anyone. I built it in as an insurance. I didn't think I would have to use it because of Rhodes though", Tony mutters to Bella

Bella squeezes his shoulder in support. Tony sighs and taps the screen. And a message comes through the suits electronics had been fried. And Tony realises it also fries the friendship between Rhodes and himself.

"What will you do about Rhodey?" Bella asks

"This. JARVIS as of this moment Colonel James Rhodes's access is revoked for everything my lab, my suits and…my house and properties", Tony says softly with a heavy heart

"Done sir", JARVIS replies

"And have everyone else's lab codes revoked too all but my Hearts code", Tony orders

"I have done so sir", JARVIS replies

"Are you sure?" Bella asks him

Tony jumps up and begins to pace.  
"I will never be able to trust him again. I probably won't he able to look at him. So it sees to reason that I ban him. He knew what these suits mean to me! He knows I have been fighting to keep them out of military hands. And then he goes and hands them over to them! He STEALS from me! Takes advantage of my trust and our friendship! That is not what friends do is it?" Tony asks Bella with pleading eyes to tell him what he wanted to hear

Bella knew Tony didn't have friends before Rhodey then Happy and Pepper. So Tony was reaching out to her for advice. She would never lie to him. She could never as he was her soulmate. Even though it hurt she would ALWAYS tell him the truth.

"No it is not what friends do", Bella admits softly

Tony deflates, "I thought not", he mutters sadly, "Do you think he was using me all along?"

"No I believe he wouldn't do that. He got blindsided I believe by everything. And lost sight of what's important", Bella says gently taking his face in her hands

"But he should know me!" Tony exclaims pulling away

"You have been acting strangely lately. I saw the news", Bella points out

Tony sighs, "I was going to tell you. I just don't know how to deal with this"

"I know. I don't blame you. I haven't exactly been easy to contact what with the Mythical Creatures Council as well as the Seidhr High Ancient Council I have been rather busy. Please forgive me for not coming sooner my love", Bella says

"I will never blame you my heart. Your not the one that needs to ask forgiveness", Tony replies

"Neither do you my love", Bella replies softly with a smile

"How are the councils?" Tony asks

"Managing. But things are still tense with the vampires. Especially the Volturi", Bella replies

"Any sign of _them?_", Tony asks knowing she would know he was talking about the Cullen's

"No. And honesty I am glad. I don't need their drama at the moment. The Shape-Shifters in La Push are already testing my patience but Paul, Leah and Embry and Victoria is testing my patience", Bella replies

"Still after you?" Tony asks concerned

"Yep. The Councils are going to decide if we need to intervene and eliminate her before she exposes our world", Bella replies

"What is the likelihood of that?" Tony asks

"High. The council is doubting we can bring her in for charges safely. So a team will be sent to eliminate her soon and I might be asked to lead the team", Bella replies

"I don't want you hurt", Tony says

"I will stay out of trouble. As I will be here with you finding a solution to our problem with your reactor. But until then I will by your side. And be whatever you need me to be and know I will never lie or hurt or betray you and I will always stand by your side and support you in everything. This I vow", Bella says firmly her magic swirling around them at her vow

"I am lucky to have you my heart", Tony says pulling her into his arms holding her tight

"As I am lucky to have you my love", Bella says kissing him

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

**Power Levels of Seidhr**

Tier-Zero Mage/Seidhr (Absolute Seidhr)

Tier-One Mage/Seidhr

Tier-Two Mage/Seidhr

Tier-Three Mage/Seidhr

Tier-Zero Enchantress/Enchanter

Tier-One Enchantress/Enchanter

Tier-Two Enchantress/Enchanter

Tier-Three Enchantress/Enchanter

Tier-Zero Sorceress/Sorcerer

Tier-One Sorceress/Sorcerer

Tier-Two Sorceress/Sorcerer

Tier-Three Sorceress/Sorcerer

Tier-Zero Witch/Wizard

Tier-One Witch/Wizard

Tier-Two Witch/Wizard

Tier-Three Witch/Wizard

Tier-Zero Magick

Tier-One Magick

Tier-Two Magick

Tier-Three Magick


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

"Will the pain of betrayal get any easier to bare?" Tony asks her after a while

"It will never get easier to bare but you learn to cope with whatever comes your way", Bella replies honestly and wisely

"What was he thinking? Did I mean anything to him?" Tony asks pained

Bella holds his face and looks into his pain stricken eyes.

"He probably made a rash decision in the heat of the moment. I know you meant a lot to him...", Bella says

"Then why wasn't it not enough to stop the betrayal?!" Tony cries

"Sometimes people don't know what they got too it's gone. And your Colonel Rhodes is going to find that out the hard way. And he will be more sorry then his words can express", Bella says softly

"It won't be enough for me to forgive him", Tony says pained

"I know. But try to forgive. Everyone no matter what they have done. They deserve forgiveness one day. Remember one day it may be too late and you will regret not forgiving them to the end of your days", Bella says wisely

"Would you ever forgive that ex-boyfriend? Or Ex-Bestfriend?" Tony asks

"I would because it lead me to you. Remember there is always good coming after the pain and hurt. My love remember that", Bella says softly kissing him

"But now I feel like if I look at him I would be sick", Tony replies

"That is the way it will be for a time. Then the time will come when you can talk to him without feeling sick, then without the pain and hurt. It's an experience we all must have. And I am sad you have experienced it so much", Bella replies

"I know you are my Heart", Tony says kissing her softly

"Sir Miss Potts, Miss Rushman, and Mr Hogan have arrived", JARVIS replies

"Tell them we will be right up", Tony says

"What is the plan?" Bella asks

"I am going to set you up as Co-CEO of Stark Industries. If Pepper doesn't like it you will be full. But you will still anyway be the main one in charge", Tony states

"What if she disagrees?" Bella asks

"I still own the company. So she can quit, be fired or demoted. You far out qualify her anyway", Tony replies

"Sir Miss Potts wants to know why her code is not working", JARVIS says

"Just tell her I'll be up in a minute", Tony says

"Yes Sir", JARVIS replies

"What name will you be using?" Tony asks

"Miss Isabella Swan is fine. She will probably do a background check she will find all my decrees and qualifications there. Plus my Masters in English and the Arts if that interests her", Bella replies with a smile

"You got a Mastery in English and Arts?" Tony asks surprised

"Thought I might sneak those ones in. As well as Mastery of Management and Mastery of Cultures. Remember I started getting decrees when I was 14. I may have stayed in high school but I was doing collage at Princeston, with a different courses to now in Harvard, Stanford, Dartmouth, Brown, Berkeley, John Hopkins and Yale University's as well as MIT and Oxford and Cambridge in England", Bella replies

Tony laughs, "You ALWAYS impress me"

Tony kisses her softly

"Ready to face Pepper, Happy and Rushman?" Tony asks pulling away

"I am my love. I will see do what you wish and see if Rushman can be trusted", Bella replies

"Sir Miss Potts grows impatient", JARVIS says

"Then let's not keep her waiting", Bella replies

"After you my heart", Tony says opening the door for her

They walk up the stairs and hear talking.

"I don't know what has got into Tony lately...", Pepper says

'Pepper?' Bella mouths to Tony

Tony nods

"If it is not Ironman it is...", Pepper stops as she sees them

All three of them freeze seeing Tony and a striking brunette next to him. Bella has her head up high as she looks at all of them. And immediately gets what 'Rushman' is hiding.

"_Tony Rushman is a SHIELD Agent. Named Natasha Romanoff", _Bella thinks to him by her hand in his

Tony doesn't let it show but he was angry that SHIELD would spy on him. Pepper spies their hands together and frowns.

"Tony who is this?" Pepper asks

"This is Isabella", Tony says

"Well I am sure a Happy would be delighted to show her out", Pepper says crisply

"That won't be necessary. She is staying here", Tony informs her firmly

"Why?" Pepper asks

"She is my girlfriend", Tony informs them

Tony and Bella got the pleasure of seeing all their jaws drop.

"Tony I don't know what is going on. But I would say allow Happy to escort her out", Pepper says

"Not happening. She is my girlfriend. But she is now also the Main Co-CEO of Stark Industries", Tony informs them

Their jaws drop for the second time. Pepper glares at the woman whoever she was. She was up to know good. Natasha suppresses a glare at the woman she would have to report this woman to Director Fury. She had to be after something.

"Tony this isn't like you. This is ridiculous", Pepper exclaims

"If you don't like I you can quit. Isa here will be your superior even though you will be Co-CEO's. Isabella will be acting on my FULL support and authority", Tony declares

"Tony she can't even have the qualifications to do this!" Pepper argues

"She has more qualifications then you! You can look her up if you want to. But you will find she is a MORE then qualified to be a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. And she shares my views and supports me fully", Tony replies

"Tony this isn't like you. She must be after something", Pepper says

"Don't you dare accuse her of anything. If you don't lie she is now Co-CEO then quit", Tony replies icily

"Miss Potts I look forward to working with you if you decide to stay. My name is Isabella Swan. And I have multiple mastery's and decrees", Bella informs her calmly

"You wouldn't mind us checking if that is the case?" Natasha asks

"Not at all. To make it easier I will tell you which University's I have studied at", Bella says smoothly

"Multiple University's?" Natasha asks

"Did you get in trouble enough to get kicked out?" Pepper asks

"I just wanted a different plan to learn new things", Bella replies

"What University's then?" Natasha asks

"Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Dartmouth, MIT, Brown, John Hopkins, Berkeley and in England Cambridge and Oxford", Bella replies

Pepper, Natasha and Happy's eyes widen. They all thought she had to be lying. But Pepper would find out what the girl wants.

"I am also a Multilingualist and speak over dozen languages fluently and I am currently learning Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Turkish and Korean", Bella adds

Tony has to stop himself from laughing at their expressions.

"She is a genius like me. She rivals me", Tony says

"I don't think so Tony I know I am below pair to you", Bella says to him

"I would say we are level with each other", Tony says to the others shock

Tony never admits someone is level with his intelligence.

"Not to be rude. How old are you?" Happy asks

"I am 24 this September", Bella replies to their shock

"Your so young to have so many degrees", Pepper states

"She is as brilliant as me. I had as many as her age", Tony states looking at Pepper

"What is your decision Miss Potts? Will we work together?" Bella asks holding out her hand

Pepper pauses looking at Bella. Pepper was sure she couldn't be trusted. But the only way to keep an eye on her was to work with her. So Pepper shook her hand.  
"It will be a _pleasure_ working with you", Pepper says coldly

"And a pleasure working with you Miss Potts", Bella replies

"Now you all can go I need to work with Isa on a few things", Tony says to Pepper, Happy and Agent Romanoff

"Will you be coming in tomorrow?" Pepper asks

"I WILL be showing Isa around and her new office", Tony informs Pepper

"Very well I will see you tomorrow", Pepper says storming out with Agent Romanoff

"Sir will you be needing a lift tomorrow?" Happy asks  
"I would 8'o Clock sharp", Tony orders

Happy's eyes widen at the time Tony wanted to be picked up. He was never that early.

"Are you sure your alright Boss?" Happy asks

"I am. More then right", Tony says putting his arm around Bella  
"See you tomorrow Boss", Happy says leaving

"How long do you think it will be before Agent Romanoff reports me?" Bella asks Tony amused

"Not long. Soon as she is away from Pepper", Tony replies with a smirk

"I need to get my things from home. Is it alright if I hire some bodyguards and PA's as they will be my friends", Bella asks Tony

"Anything you want my Heart. If you can trust them I can too", Tony replies kissing her softly

"Thank you. I will be back within two hours", Bella says kissing him back

"I will be waiting for you", Tony replies, "How many rooms do I need?"

"Four", Bella replies

"I will have them ready", Tony promises

Bella disappears with a pop. Tony sighs everything was like he was in a dream. But he knew he wasn't and that Rhodes had differently stole from him.

"JARVIS have four rooms made up immediately", Tony says to his AI

"Yes sir right away", JARVIS replies

Tony went down to his workshop to finish a couple of projects he had for Bella as a surprise. He hoped she would like them.

About 2 hours after she left he got a phone call from the Board of Stark Industries demanding a meeting for tomorrow. Tony just rolled his eyes. Pepper really was trying to get Bella away. But Tony wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sir Miss Bella is back and she has bought company", JARVIS says

"Right I am coming", Tony replies

Tony gets up the stairs and sees two males that looked to be on steroids and the female wasn't much better. There was another female but she was slender and the other two men looked different too but not too different to stick out.

"How has the last few hours been my Love?" Bella asks kissing him sweetly

"Boring without you. Who are your friends?" Tony asks

"This is Leah Clearwater and Angela Webber who will be my PA's. Leah is a Shape-Shifter Wolf from La Push. Angela is a Tier-One Seidhr. These boys are Paul Lahote he is Leah's soulmate and is a Shape-Shifter Wolf from La Push he will be one of my bodyguards besides his pack mate Embry who imprinted on Angela. And Kodiak di Cruz a Pain Vampire and Arthur Cortez a Empathy Vampire. All boys will be my bodyguards", Bella introduces

"Nice too meet you. I have rooms set up for you all", Tony says

"We thank you. We are happy to be away from the rest of the pack", Leah replies

"We all are", Paul mutters

"And we are happy to have our own space", Embry adds

"Well you do. Let me show you around", Tony says

Tony shows them their rooms and introduces them to JARVIS which they don't seem surprised at.

"You know about AI's?" Tony asks them

"Yes", Angela says smiling

"Tony I built a few AI's myself", Bella says

"Really?" Tony asks with interest

"Yes four of them. One for my personal business. One for the Ancient High Council and two for the Magical Creature Council. I would like your permission to have them set up here as well", Bella asks shyly

"You don't have to ask my Heart. I would be honoured", Tony replies pulling her into his arms, "What are their names?"

"DAKOTA is my personal AI. NETTIE is the Ancient High Council AI. STARDUST and SALEM are the Magical Creature Council ones", Bella informs him

"I look forward to meeting them", Tony replies

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Bella asks Tony as he leads her to his bedroom

"Just a Board of Directors meeting tomorrow. Pepper didn't waste anytime calling the board. I will present you too them tomorrow", Tony informs her

"Well I have plenty of suits. I will find a nice one to impress them with", Bella says calmly

"You WILL impress them. Once they look at your resume and qualifications", Tony replies

"The only problem they will see is me being your girlfriend", Bella informs him  
"I can handle that. Can you?" Tony asks nervously

"I can handle it. I don't care what people say about me", Bella replies, "So stop worrying my love"

"I will always worry about you", Tony admits

"I know. But keep calm. I can handle myself", Bella says gently

"I know. Still hard to watch. Now M'Lady do you want to have some pizza and watch a movie with your friends?" Tony asks

"Why don't we eat pizza then we can all settle in", Bella suggests seductively

"I love the way you think my heart", Tony replies kissing her passionately

* * *

_Army Base_

* * *

Rhodes had been feeling guilty for taking Tony's suit. But Tony wasn't being responsible. So he took matters into his own hands. But he knew he needed to talk and clear the air with Tony pretty soon. He hoped Tony would be in a forgiving mood.

"Colonel Rhodes the suit is not working", Rhodes boss says

"It should be in perfect working order", Rhodes replies with a frown going over to it

The Arc Reactor was not glowing now and looked black like it had been burnt out.

"Lets open it", Rhodes says

They pry it open to have smoke pouring out of it.  
"All the electronics have been fried", Hammer informs them

"Damn Stark", Rhodes's boss says

"He wouldn't have done this too his suit", Rhodes says sticking up for Tony  
"Well he has"

"I will speak with Tony about all of this. He will see reason", Rhodes says

"Get me another suit Colonel"

"Yes sir", Rhodes says

"Hammer see what you can do with the suit to get it working"

"Yes General", Hammer says

Rhodes sighs he knew Tony would have something to do with this. He didn't know what Tony did but he made sure the suit wouldn't work. So Tony knew he took the suit. This was bad.  
Suddenly his phone rings.  
"Hello?" Rhodes asks

"Rhodey it's Pepper", Pepper says  
"What is wrong Pepper?" Rhodes asks

"Tony is getting more out of hand", Pepper vents

"What has he done now?" Rhodes asks with a sigh

"He is putting a girl as the Main CEO of Stark Industries starting tomorrow! I have never seen her before. But I can bet she is sleeping with Tony just to get his money", Pepper rants

"A girl?" Rhodes asks

"She is nearly 24. And has multiple degrees. I am still trying to verify if her degrees are real. But there is something off about her. I just don't know what", Pepper replies

"Something off?" Rhodes asks worried  
"Yes. It is like she has him wrapped around her finger. And he was defending her even though I was telling him she was basically using him", Pepper informs Rhodes

"I will talk to him. But I can't do it now I am busy at base. But in the next few days I will drop by his house", Rhodes says calmly

"Thank you. I am so worried about him", Pepper says

"Hang in their Pepper. He will be fine", Rhodes replies calmly

"Just talk some sense into him soon", Pepper begs

"I will", Rhodes promises

They hang up and Rhodes wonders about this woman. Why would Tony put some girl he probably barely knew as CEO of Stark industries? What was so special about this woman? And was Tony's strange behaviour linked to this girl? Rhodes didn't know but he was going to find out…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Tony groans as his alarm goes off. Last night was the best night he had since he found out about the poisoning. And he slept better then he had in weeks. And it was all to do with his Isabella. Who moved besides him now.

"We have to get up my love. You have Stark Industries to show me", Bella whispers to him

"I know", Tony groans his eyes still shut

Bella kisses him passionately. He moans and opens his eyes staring into the beautiful multi-coloured eyes of the love of his life.

"Last night was the best I have had in such a long time", Tony tells her

"It was for me too my love. We shouldn't be apart that long again", Bella replies

"Never my heart", Tony says kissing her passionately

"We can't do this we will be late", Bella says softly into his mouth

"We can have a quick go", Tony whispers to her starting to kiss her body

"Bella are you and lover boy up", a voice from the door calls

"Just going for a shower Leah. Give me 15 minutes", Bella calls getting off Tony

Tony groans in frustration.

"Get up my love. You want to show me off don't you?" Bella asks getting up

"Of course I do. I have a sexy soulmate. Who wouldn't want to show you off?" Tony asks rhetorically

Bella smirks and goes for the shower.

"J how long to Hap gets here?" Tony asks getting up with a sigh

"One hour and a half sir", JARVIS replies

"And the board meeting?" Tony asks

"2 hours sir", JARVIS replies

"Oh goody", Tony says sarcastically

Don't get Tony wrong he was looking forward to showing off his girlfriend to everyone. And he was going to much enjoy all their faces when she told them her qualifications. He was going to distractedly take a photo of Potts and Romanoff's faces when she told everyone. That would make him laugh for a while he was sure.

"J hack into Stark Industries board room camera's. I want photos of the boards, Potts and Romanoff's faces when Isa tells them her qualifications", Tony orders with a smirk

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

"What was that?" Bella asks coming out with went hair

"Just a little something to keep us amused my heart. Is that want you are wearing? Not that I am complaining but…", Tony suggests

Bella laughs, "You just want morning sex"

"Of course not", Tony protests indignantly

"You do", she retorts

"You just caught me my heart", Tony replies smiling

Bella smirks and snaps her fingers and her clothes come on. She was wearing a black suit jacket, black skirt and teal blouse. She snaps her fingers again and her hair dries and flies up into a neat bun.

"You look absolute breath taking", Tony says to her as she puts her necklace on.

"Thank you my love", Bella says kissing his lips

"Bella! Tony! Come on!" Leah yells

Tony groans and Bella laughs at Tony's face.

"Sorry my love your not getting any this morning. Tonight if your good", Bella says putting on her high heels

"I know. The wait will kill me", Tony complains as she opens the door

"Oh stop being over dramatic", Bella laughs as they walk into the kitchen

The others where smirking at them.

"Had a good morning?" Leah asks

"No thanks to you", Tony mutters

Bella hits his shoulder. Hard.

"Oww", Tony complains

"Don't be a baby. I didn't hit you that hard. Can't the big Iron Man take a hit from a girl?" Bella teases to laughter

"I so can take you! I just don't want to hurt you", Tony replies

"Sure", Bella says

There was snickers in the room. Tony just pouts at Bella. Who smirks at him.

"Do what do I need to know about all the Board Members?" Bella asks

"Well here is the dirty truth about them…", Tony then explains each person and has JARVIS pull up pictures to match to names

He tells her the truth about most of them being put there because of their connection to his father and their loyalty to Stane. But Bella didn't seem at all put off by it. This one of the reasons why he loved this woman.

"Happy is approaching sir", JARVIS says to them

"Then lets go my heart", Tony says offering his hand that wasn't on his briefcase

"As long as you behave", Bella replies taking his hand and picking up her briefcase

The others all follow them out to the limo. Happy was getting out looking surprised at them all.  
"Boss?" Happy asks uncertainly

"You know my dear Isa. These are her bodyguards and PA's", Tony replies, "Open the doors Happy"

"Of course boss", Happy replies hurrying to the door he didn't expect Tony to actually be on time

Because he never was. Happy holds out the door and Tony lets Bella enter first then the other girls then himself gets in and sits next to Bella as the rest of the boys come in and take a seat.

"Where do Boss?" Happy asks

"Straight to Stark Industries Hap", Tony replies putting his arm around Bella

Happy was shocked again normally Tony wasn't serious about work. As he drove he kept discretely looking in the rear view mirror. He could see the absolute adoration in his boss's eyes when he looked at Miss Swan. And he saw the looks she gave his boss. The same emotions were in her eyes as she looked at him.

Happy didn't know what to make of this. Was it truly love? Or was Miss Swan putting on an act? Happy didn't think so as he was sure nobody could fake the adoration in both his Boss's and Miss Swan's faces. And they both looked so comfortable with each other. Like they had know each other a long time. Happy hadn't seen this with Miss Potts. But Tony looked so comfortable and relaxed in Miss Swan's presence and it was only a kind of comfortable that you would get for knowing someone a long time and trusting that someone.

Happy knew his boss didn't trust well. His trust issues had trust issues. But he saw the absolute trust with them. And the carefree way his boss touched and talked to her.

He thought maybe this woman wasn't doing his boss any harm. But maybe something good. He had never seen Tony like this so attentive and caring to Miss Swan.

But Happy wondered why hadn't he ever been introduced to her before? It would look like they known each other a while. So why hadn't he?...

* * *

Pepper and her PA Miss Rushman were waiting for Tony to arrive. They didn't think he would actually turn up. He had never been on time for a Board Meeting. Actually Tony usually skipped them. So they were surprised when they saw Tony walking in all neat and tidy in his usual suit with sunglasses on with Miss Swan and several others next to them.

Pepper admits that Miss Swan looked the part of a CEO. She was dressed for it and walked with her head held high and she had a commanding presence. But she didn't believe Miss Swan was good for Tony. She believed that Miss Swan wanted something. As her jewellery screamed expensive and so did her clothes. She was speaking with a Native American besides her. There were 6 people Pepper didn't know. And she hated not knowing. She wondered why Tony was so comfortable with them.

They came up the stairs with everyone looking at them. Whispers followed them wondering who the new people with their Boss was.

"Mr Stark", Pepper says

"Miss Potts, Miss _Rushman_. You remember my girlfriend Miss Isabella Swan?" Tony asks gesturing to the smartly dressed Bella

"Of course. Miss _Swan_", Pepper says coldly

"Miss Potts, Miss Rushman. Good Morning to you both", Bella says nicely

"Tony you have a Board meeting soon", Pepper says to him ignoring Bella which Tony didn't like Pepper doing

"I know. Isa is ready I am just showing her, her office", Tony says smoothly

"Who are these people?" Natasha asks

"I am one of Miss Swan's PA Leah Clearwater", Leah says smoothly

"I am the other I am Angela Webber", Angela says sweetly

Both of them having been briefed on the Miss Rushman/Agent Romanoff situation. So had the bodyguards.

"These are my bodyguards. Mr Lahote, Mr Call, Mr di Cruz and Mr Cortez", Bella says introducing then four men

Pepper couldn't believe this woman who was she was to have TWO PA's and FOUR bodyguards?

"Nice to meet you Miss Potts", they say each

"Pleasure", Pepper says between clenched teeth

"Now I will be in the board room in what…", Tony starts

"30 minutes", Bella says promptly

"In 30 minutes that. Miss Potts, Miss Rushman", Tony says brightly before staring Bella in the direction of her new office

The others all following them.

"What is her game?" Pepper asks crossly

"I am sure she will reveal it in time", Natasha replies

Natasha didn't know what to think. She was supposed to report this to Director Fury tonight. She didn't know what to tell him about this new girl. She was hoping the girl would slip up. Someone so young always did. So she would just have to wait.

The other question was Stark he was looking much better then he ever did since Pepper hired her. He was bright and less moody. Wasn't acting impulsively. He had gotten here on time. And he wasn't acting out. From the looks of it to Natasha he was being a perfect gentleman.

She was going to have to watch Miss Swan and these so called PA's and Bodyguards. She would have to do profiles on all of them and then give the report to Director Fury tonight for him to find more information.

Natasha didn't know how this new player would effect her mission but she had a feeling things just got more difficult…

* * *

Tony smirks as he shows Bella the office he had made for her on such short notice. Actually it had been waiting for her for a while. It was always his intention of having Bella as CEO of his Company. So he had made her office for her since Stane was killed. He just had the cleaning crews come in overnight and clean it. This office was bigger and nicer then Peppers.

"Do you like it my heart?" Tony asks

"I love it my love", Bella replies smiling

"That is good. Do I get a thank you kiss?" Tony asks smirking

"Oh please", Leah mutters

"Leah I am really having second thoughts on letting Bella hire you", Tony says

"Letting me?" Bella asks arching an eyebrow

Tony's eyes go wide.

"I didn't mean it like that. I swear I didn't", Tony says blabbering on

That is when the girls all burst out laughing causing Tony to pout.

"You should see your face", Angela says laughing, "Bella you have him whipped"

"I know", Bella smirks

"Ha, ha", Tony says sarcastically

"Oh come on you know I love you and only you", Bella says kissing his lips

"Yes I do know", Tony replies kissing her back

"Meeting with the board in ten", Leah says

"Lets get going then", Bella says pulling away from Tony

"If we must", Tony sighs

But inside he was looking forward to this. This would be one of the highlights of his day watching those old farts get their arses handed to them. Not to mention Pepper and Agent Romanoff. He was very much going to enjoy this.

He leads Bella to the Board room where everyone was gathered. The men and women all look startled as they come in. The bodyguards stayed outside. And Bella's PA's stood in the back. Tony lead Bella to the head of the table and held out the top seat for her causing everyone to gap or gasp at him. Bella takes a seat and brings her briefcase up.

Tony brings a seat to beside her with poker face on.

"Now who is this?" a member asks

"I am Miss Isabella Swan as you know Mr Redman", Bella says smoothly

Tony holds back a smirk as the man was put off balance.

"Miss Swan is going to be the new top Co-CEO of Stark Industries", Tony says, "Working alongside Miss Potts. But Miss Swan holds more say. As she had my FULL backing and support"

"How old are you?" a woman asks

"24 Mrs Peterson", Bella replies

"Do you think you have what it takes to run a multi-billion dollar company?" a man asks

"I don't think…", Bella starts

The board begins to smirk but it drops a second later.

"…I know I have what it takes. And I also know Mr Stark won't be putting me as CEO if he didn't have COMPLETE trust in me", Bella finishes

"That is because you are sleeping with him", a woman states

"I maybe be his girlfriend but I am more than qualified to run the company. Here are my collage reports and my certifications", Bella says taking files out of her briefcase and giving them out

The board members see pages of information.

"What are we meant to be seeing?" a arrogant man asks

"Well for those who are a little _slow_ I will summarize for you all. I have a Mastery's in Cultures, Electrical Engineering, Computer Science, Mechanical Engineering, Engineering Science, Business Studies, Political Science, Science and Public Administration. I have Degrees in Accounting and Finance, Economics, Marketing and in Technician. I have a Bachelor of Arts. I also have a Pilots License. Firearms License and have my First Aid Certificate. I speak many languages including French, Italian, Spanish, Greek, German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Hebrew, Arabic, Pashto, Russian, Romanian, Swahili, Xhosa, Zulu, Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, Indian, Indonesian and Portuguese. I am currently learning three more. As my collage reviews state. I have gone too Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Dartmouth, MIT, Brown, John Hopkins, Berkeley and in England Cambridge and Oxford. So I don't think I can do this job. I KNOW I can", Bella says her speech before sitting down

The looks on everyone's faces where priceless. Tony was laughing internally as Bella put members of the board in their place and stun them into silence with her qualifications. Tony also enjoyed the looks on Pepper's and Romanoff's faces as they see the paperwork all confirming Bella's degrees.

"Miss Swan why would you like to work for this company? As we can see you more then qualified to work anywhere", a woman asks

"I so like a challenge. And I agree with Mr Stark's turning point with this company. I would like to help him in making Stark Industries better then it has even been. I will strive to bring greatness to this already great company. Mr Stark has great ideas to change his Company. And I agree with them 100%. With the two of us working together the competition doesn't stand a chance", Bella says firmly

Tony smirks internally at the gobsmacked faces. This was worth every minute of him getting up this morning and not skipping the meeting.

As he watched Bella in her element talking about the changes the company will go through with her leadership and his guidance. Tony also smirked as she charmed most of the Board without having to do much.

"So what say you? Am I qualified to run this company?" Bella asks her head held high

The Board all looks at each other and the woman who was nice replied.

"We believe Mr Stark has made a smart choice in choosing you to run his company. Can we be assured your relationship with Mr Stark won't effect this company in anyway?" the woman asks

"Ms Britton I can assure you our relationship will never be a problem", Bella replies firmly

She was speaking the truth. Her and Tony would never break up. They would always be together as their souls were entwined. The only way this company would suffer was if one of they died because the other would quickly follow the one passed into the afterlife. That was the way of Bella's bond with Tony.

"We believe you Miss Swan. So when can you start?" Ms Britton asks

"Straight away", Bella says promptly

"Already gave her an office and she has her two PA's. If there anything else?" Tony asks smugly

There was silence as nobody knew what to say.  
"Come on then Miss Swan let me get your settled in", Tony says holding out his hand

"Thank you Mr Stark", Bella replies taking his hand

They sweep out of the room leaving a shellshock Board. A former soul-CEO now Co-CEO. And a undercover Agent sitting in shocked silence and awe.

"That is the first time they have ever shut up", Tony tells her

Bella laughs, "Tell me you didn't enjoy that"

"Oh I did enjoy it very much. I think that will keep the vultures silent for awhile", Tony says smugly chuckling looking at his phone

Bella rolls her eyes she knew what he did.

"You had JARVIS hack the cameras and take pictures didn't you?" Bella asks

"Why me?" Tony asks innocently smirking

Bella rolls her eyes and kisses his lips and he quickly responds. There were wolf whistles all around. But that doesn't stop them.

Tony thought to himself this had been a VERY enjoyable morning…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
